Demon's Fall
Demon's Fall is a small region in western Volcove ruled by the Gortr family. History Demon's Fall was founded centuries ago win the great knight, Hapheron Gortr, slew a mighty demon on a cliffside. In the demon's death its flesh melted away, leaving only a great skeleton around which Hapheron built his house. As the years passed his family built the house up into a mighty castle, from which they could watch over the region, which came to be known as Demon's Fall. The Gortr family has often turned out exorcists and paladins, who took after their ancestor's demon fighting ways. After Lord Gaeron's death at the hands of Samba d'Harmonia, the region was without a proper ruler until Lord Galen Galliard claimed it as his new seat of power. He began the process of gutting the land for resources before Sir Dameron Gortr returned and beheaded him, taking his rightful place as lord of Demon's Fall. Races The people of Demon's Fall are human. However, Sir Dameron has brought several members of different races into his house as vassals for him. Holdings Demon's Fall is in the Sacred Forest of western Volcove. The Castle of Demon's Fall sits on a cliff overlooking the sea, and the Gortr's rule over the villages of Crab Hill, Vis, and Tallow Point. Allegiances Recently Demon's Fall formed an alliance with the Huxians of Teri Oasis. Famous Citizens Lord Sir Dameron Gortr, The Knight of Hell Sir Dameron is a crude, brutal and worldly knight. He has travelled far in his search for worthy opponents and exciting fights. This led him to befriend the Jao, a rowdy daughter of the goddess Nirvana. He travelled with her and his loyal squire Burt for some time before deciding to return home, where he met Samba d'Harmonia. After poorly explaining his worldview to the boy, Samba killed Dameron's brother in an attempt to make an enemy of him. It succeeded, and in the ensuing battle Samba plucked out Dameron's eye, offering it as a gift to the Morrigan, who accepted it gladly. Since then Dameron has been partially enslaved to her will, directed around like a dog to help her ignite wars across multiple worlds. In his hunt for vengeance on Samba Dameron also came across Summer's Bane, the great wintery axe of the slain King of the North. When he drew the axe from its resting place he was filled with the frigid power of ice and winter, but also with the re-emergant will of the King, who is attempting to continue his mad plan to bring an everlasting ice age to the world. Recently Dameron has returned to his homeland of Demon's Fall, cutting down the Harmonian noble who tried to exploit it and taking his rightful place as Count of Demon's Fall. Lord Gaeron Gortr Dameron's older brother was in many ways his opposite. He was soft-spoken, intelligent, and considered his actions carefully before he took them. When he was a child his father sent him away to the Mage Republic in order to be educated in everything he would need to properly lead the people of Demon's Fall when he was fully grown. It was not long after his return that his father died, and he ascended to the mantle of Count of Demon's Fall. He ruled there for many years, even taking a wife, before Prince Samba d'Harmonia assassinated him, in a simple-mided attempt to make an enemy of Sir Dameron. Burt Hobbs Burt was Sir Dameron's last squire, a ginger boy with dreams of being a knight. His dreams were dashed however when, like so many others, he was butchered by Lilac. He is now buried with the members of the Gortr family in their tomb beneath Demon's Fall Castle.